Siete Anios despues
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: Después de 7 largos años, regreso a Inglaterra a ver a mi amado. Cumpliendo mi promesa hacia él, hacía mi y hacía Nicholas. Y para contarle un oscuro secreto. ¿Pero me querrá cerca de el cuando lo sepa? Draco/Hermione, Acabado
1. Chapter 1

Cáp

Cáp. 1. Promesas.

Era extraño verlo después de tantos años en soledad. Se había separado por su posición social, o por lo que fuera en realidad. No lo había visto desde nuestra última cita, hacia 7 años atrás. Cumplía su promesa, y a la vez la mía…, y aunque me arrepintiera, era mujer de palabra. Mi falda amplia y larga se paseaba por mis largas y torneadas piernas, el aire acariciaba mi cabello y me lo despeinaba. Mis rulos normalmente peinados se despeinaban y bailaban una danza completamente natural. Me faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa. Pero podía mirar las mansiones en su lugar, era extraño que después de lo vivido, él viviera ahí, en ese preciso lugar. Temía que no me reconociera, pues ya no era la misma jovencita de 17 años de edad, que cualquiera que me viera, diría que era una joven menor. Pero seguía caminado, poco a poco llegando a su casa.

El viento soplaba con mayor fuerza, y mi ropa se movía. No se si iba bien vestida para la ocasión. Pero sabía que a él le fascinaría. O por lo menos me lo esperaba así.

Desde la última vez que lo vi, supe que era el indicado, y aunque saliera con otro, en ese momento me enamore. No un amor normal y común, sino uno real y pasional. Uno de los cuentos de hada, donde el amor vence, y la maldad cae. Pero tristemente, esa no era una historia ficticia, donde los personajes hacían lo que querían, donde se creía en el amor a primera vista y donde todo terminaba con un final feliz…No, esa no era la realidad, era lo que deseaba en ese momento. Deseaba verlo, tocarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo… pero… ¿me recibiría con los brazos abiertos?, me preguntaba, esperaba que si.

Esperaba que recordara la promesa que nos hicimos después de la guerra. Una promesa, que yo jamás incumpliría. Una promesa que citaba que nos veríamos cada 7 largos años, para ver como habíamos progresado, si estábamos casados, si salíamos con alguien…y muchas mas cosas. Pero sobre todo, era para ver, como habíamos estado, si estábamos y seguíamos vivos…Pues la guerra había matado parte de nuestras almas y corazones. En la guerra habíamos visto caer a quienes amábamos y apreciábamos, a quienes odiábamos o nos eran indiferentes, pero después de ver tantas muertes, tanta violencia, tanta _crueldad_, sabíamos que todo lo que éramos ya no era tan importante. Tal vez, la guerra nos había cambiado para un bien… un bien por el cual todos lucharíamos, o por lo menos, nos había dejado claro, que el tipo de clases de personas que éramos era lo importante, no nuestra posición social, no nuestra sangre, no nuestra magia, no nuestro dinero y mucho menos, nuestro _poder_…

Recordando la guerra y el pasado, llegue a su casa sin darme cuenta. Levante la vista y mire. Era más chica de lo que recordaba, y aunque fuera una mansión, no era tan espectacular como las demás. Tal vez fuera porque había crecido, y ya no me impresionaba con tanta facilidad, o tal vez, porque estaba un poco descuidada, claro, todo en comparación a las demás. Recorrí el camino hacia la puerta de hierro, que no dejaba paso para entrar por el jardín. Apreté el interlocutor y me identifique. Después de que el mayordomo me abriera la reja, y fuera a buscarme (a la calle), me miro como si fuera una don nadie o un insecto mal nacido. ¡Jamás había recibido tan gran insulto! ¡Era una heroína! ¡Ayude a terminar con _el temible_ que quería la guerra! ¡Yo logre que terminara la guerra! ¿¡Y me trataban así!? , pero que podía esperar…-Pensé con resentimiento… Ellos, la familia de él, apoyaban esa causa, la limpieza de sangre, la matanza de seres inferiores, entre otras cosas… La injusticia y el malestar que eso me provocaba eran enormes… Pero, yo había logrado que no los mataran por sus pensamientos tan cerrados. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que esa voz me saco de ellos.

-_¿Va a pasar, señorita?_-Pregunto mirándome inquisitivamente el mayordomo, y aun con su mirada de "Aunque yo sea mayordomo, usted sigue siendo inferior a mi ser". Pero no dejaría que se tomara tanta la molestia de hacerme enojar y rabiar. No, le mostraría quien era, y que si tal vez lo fuera, tenia una mayor educación que él.

-_Si…_-Dije educadamente mientras caminaba tras él.

Era raro al entrar a su mansión, sabia que era grande, pero no tanto. Era mas grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, pensaba mientras miraba los retratos familiares que yacían colgados en las paredes. El señor, o mayordomo, como prefieran. Me guió hasta una pequeña y frívola sala. Era elegante, tenía que aceptar, pero no era lo que se podía decir un lugar calido o acogedor. Pero que podía pedir de él. Siempre había sido el joven arrogante, frívolo, elegante y un poco petulante. Si…Así era él. Empezaba a recordar esos ojos grises…fríos y amargados por la vida. Pero también recordaba, que hace 7 años, habían brillado de emoción, de alegría, de felicidad, de cariño y de _amor_. Fue cuando le dije que le quería… y el me correspondió besándome tiernamente y diciéndome que él me amaba. Pero la vida no siempre puede ser miel y hojuelas…siempre tiene que darte algo y luego quitártelo, para saber cuanto la apreciabas y lo valorabas…Para recordarte que solo eres algo insignificante y sin importancia, que solo es un juego en el cual juegan los dioses. Dioses…-Pensé-Ellos me lo habían quitado…Me habían despreciado y hecho sufrir. Me habían mostrado que era el real amor. Y todo por su estúpida apuesta… Una apuesta que había cambiado el significado y el camino de mi vida…

Estaba en la sala caminando y toqueteando todo inconscientemente con las yemas de mis dedos…Lo rozaba todo, desde el cuadro de él, hasta la chimenea, mientras me lo imaginaba delante de mí. En ese momento escuche que la puerta se abría, e inconscientemente voltee a ver quien o que había llegado.

-_Viniste._-Dijo él…A quien yo tanto esperaba ver.-_Pensé que no lo recordarías…_

_-¿Y por qué no?_.-Pregunte mientras me acercaba hacia él_.-¿Creías que podrías liberarte tan fácil de mi?_

_-No, eso jamás, eres como una peste que no se puede sacar_.-Dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que eso me molestaría. (Y no se equivocaba el cretino)-_Pero lo decía porque éramos unos críos cuando hicimos la promesa.-_Dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me depositaba un dulce y tierno beso en ellas, para luego guiarme hacia el sofá.

-_Creía que sabias que era una mujer de palabra, o joven… como en ese entonces-_Dije mientras tomaba asiento y él me servia un coñac con miel y canela. Se que suena raro, pero era mi bebida preferida cuando era chica.-_Lo recordaste_.-susurre impresionada, alagada, enternecida y entusiasmada de que recordara algo que tuviera que ver conmigo. Algo que nadie nunca recordaba u olvidaba.

-_Si…Recuerdo que me asuste e impresione cuando te vi preparando eso. Era tan raro que se me antojo probarlo.-_Dijo sonriendo sinceramente…sus sonrisas no eran dadas casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacia, su cara se iluminaba y era la perfección pura.

_-¿Y qué te había parecido?.-_Pregunte sonriéndole a que contestara.

-_Que estabas loca, sabia a demonios…. Nunca logre quitarme su sabor de encima_.-Decía mientras hacia su mueca de asco, haciéndome reír.-_Y me imagino que aun te gusta, ¿Cierto?_

-_Cierto._-Conteste sonriéndole sinceramente, mientras él se acercaba hacia mí con las copas en la mano.-_Pero, te preparaste uno igual…_-Dije extrañada al mirar las copas, si tanto le disgustaba ¿Por qué se preparaba el una igual? - _¿Por qué?_

Él pareció no darse cuenta de haberlo hecho, miro su copa y se quedo callado…Empezó a jugar con el liquido, parecía que estaba más interesado en su contenido, que en responder en mi pregunta. Estaba callado, y creí que mi pregunta lo había incomodado… ¿pero por qué tomaba eso si no le gustaba? Era irónico y tonto. Y también un poco extraño. Baje mi mirada mientras reflexionaba todo eso. No se porque hacia eso, pero también me mordí el labio, tal vez así ya no diría ninguna tontería…aunque también ese gesto señalaba que estaba triste, confundida o contraída…Como en ese momento.

-_Porque…_-Empezaba hablar, y fije mi vista en él…Pero no me estaba mirado, seguía jugando con su copa.-_Porque es lo que me recuerda a ti…a tu sabor…a tus besos… a tus labios_-Dijo susurrando y con la mirada perdida ya en otro lugar que no fuera la copa.

-_Y si yo, te dijera que cada vez que como una menta, te recuerdo… Recuerdo el sabor de tus labios…y que a veces mezclo menta y canela para imaginar el sabor de los besos dados, entre tu y yo… ¿Me creerías?-_Dije mientras le levantaba la cara con los dedos, para que me mirara, y supiera que decía la verdad.-_Creerías que muchas de las cosas que hago ahora me recuerdan a ti…¿Me creerías?..._-Preguntaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas aun sin mostrar…No era digno de mi, mostrar mis sentimientos. Pues con los años había aprendido que era mejor ocultarlos.

-_Si, mi amor…Yo te creería…_-Dijo tocándome la mejilla y mirándome a los ojos con amor.-_Porque yo también e hecho lo imposible para no olvidarte jamás_.

Sus palabras eran dulces y sus caricias eran tiernas. Sus toques eran suaves, y dejaban un camino hecho de fuego en mi cuerpo. Empezaba a perder el sentido…sentí sus labios en mi cuello, y su mano seguía recorriéndome, como si deseara grabarse mi cuerpo. Si seguíamos por ese camino, no lograríamos el cometido de la promesa…con todo mi pesar pare su mano, que yacía en un lugar un poco apropiado, y aparte su cara de mi cuello. Lo mire a los ojos, esperando expresar todo con esa pequeña mirada. Y al parecer él la comprendió, pues inmediatamente se alejo un palmo de distancia, y me miro con unos ojos nublados por pasión.

-_¿Por qué paraste?.-_Preguntó mirándome y dándose cuenta que yo también ardía en pasión, en una no consumada.-_¿Te sientes insegura?_

-_No es eso…-_Dije mirándole tristemente.-_Vine aquí por una misión. Y si hacemos esto, no la lograre. Y lo sabes perfectamente_.-Comente sin dejar de mirarlo.

-_Lo se…Lo siento_.-Dijo con cólera y rabia.-_Creía que habías venido porque me querías, me extrañabas, porque no podías vivir sin mi…Pero veo que me e equivocado. ¿Cierto?_.-Preguntó, mientras yo miraba sus ojos, en las que brillaba la llama de la rabia.-_Tu solo estas aquí por una estúpida promesa que nos hicimos de críos_.

-_Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto…En parte si vine por la promesa que hicimos, por la cual tú me esperabas. Y por otra, estoy aquí, para verte, saber que sigues vivo, que continuas con tu vida, que ya no eres una persona que solo odia en esta vida, sino que también ama. Sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía pasar, desde el momento en el que me aceptaron en la academia de aurores en el sur de Francia… sabíamos que no podía ser, porque podrían matarte o lastimarte, __Draco__._-Dije su nombre en voz baja, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Lo quería…Pero era algo que no se podía. Por primera vez pensaba en él como Draco, y no como en _él_. Era impresionante el avance que había hecho yo en esos momentos.-_Yo vine, para saber si tenias a alguien a tu lado, si compartías tu lecho con alguna amiga, novia, amante o esposa…Si tendrías hijos…de ojos grises y pelo amarillo…corriendo por la casa._-Empecé a divagar por mis pensamientos imaginándome esos hechos, y era tan doloroso que tuve que romper la imagen.-_Como sea…ya sabes que preguntas responder, y tienes que contarme como has vivido estos 7 largos años._

-_No fue gracias a ti_.-Contestó en un murmullo que creo que pensó que no escucharía…y me dolió. Aunque jamás lo mostraría.-_Eh estado con cientos y cientos de mujeres a lo largo de los primeros tres años, para poder olvidarte…Me case, Hermione. Y si tengo una hija, llamada Mia…Pero mi esposa, Amelía Malfoy, murió en el parto… Y si sigo vivo, es por ella. Por Mia._-Dijo mientras una solitaria y amarga lagrima recorría su perfecto rostro. Quede desconcertada al saber que me había cambiado por _esa_…

_-¿La amabas, Draco? -Pregunte con un hilo de voz.-¿La amaste como me amaste a mi? O ¿Fue más?_-Sabia que si la respuesta era afirmativa me iba y nunca mas volvería…Era demasiado doloroso que él me hubiera besado y acariciado unos momentos antes…cuando acaricio también a otra unos años antes. Una lagrima recorrió mi rostro…y luego otra la acompaño, no espere mas y le pregunte mientras desviaba mi rostro para que no viera que lloraba_.-¿Por qué no me esperaste?_

-_¡Qué te esperara! ¡Como te atreves a pedirme algo así, Granger!-_Dijo Draco saliendo de sus casillas, me miraba furioso, pero al ver mis lagrimas se relajo un poco y empezó de nuevo a hablar.-_No sabia que volverías, tu misma lo dijiste…Tenía que vivir la vida, aunque tu ya no estuvieras en ella. Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, porque nunca recibí ninguna carta de ti. Nada que demostrara que pensabas en mí, que me extrañabas, que me amabas. Pero era tonto pensar eso.-_Dijo mirando de nuevo la copa que tenia en sus manos. Manos de la que una vez había recibido un trato.-_Pero no…Nunca pude amar a Amelía… ella se parecía a ti. En cuanto al físico, pero… Nunca la pude comparar con tigo, pues no había nada de ella que pudiese ser comparado. Me había casado con ella para olvidarte…Pero eso nunca sucedió…Pues me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba a ti_.-Me confesó con un murmullo.

En ese momento olvide que me sentía herida, todas esas palabras…Tenia que procesar la información. Había dicho que me amaba… me amaba. ¡Me amaba! ¡No me había olvidado!-sin darme cuenta me lance a abrazarlo, a sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mió. Al parecer él se sorprendió, pero luego me abrazo como si temiera que pudiera perderme de nuevo. Pero había algo mal con esa situación… Algo por lo cual también había aparecido ahí… No fue solamente por lo que le había contado a él… Sino también por Nicholas…

-_Tengo algo que contarte_.-Susurre aun pegada a su pecho, con mi cara en su cuello.-_Algo importante…Solo espero que no me odies…_

-_Yo jamás te podría odiar_.-Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y agarraba un mechón para colocarlo en mi oreja.-_Nunca te odie cuando te fuiste…¿Por qué e de odiarte ahora, que regresaste?_

-_Porque esto podría cambiar nuestras vidas…-_Dije intentando agarrar el valor necesario para poder decirle la verdad…-_Y no solo las nuestras._-¡Dios! Necesitaba ayuda, no iba a poder decirle…Era…Doloroso, si doloroso, y sentía miedo y pánico de cómo pudiera reaccionar él.-_Si vine aquí, también fue por otra razón…Me fui cuando tenia 17 años, no solo por la academia…Sino porque además estaba embarazada…-_Lo dije…lo dije…Bueno parte, ahora me faltaba la otra.-_Un bebe tuyo…Un bebe que nació…Y vive con migo_.-¡Ahí estaba! ¡Uff! Por fin lo había dicho, era hora de mirar su reacción, ¡Dios! Cuanto miedo sentía, y si me rechazaba por nunca habérselo dicho…

Él era su padre, el padre de Nicholas Alexander… De mi hijo. Pensé en voltear a verlo…aun con el miedo que sentía, seguíamos abrazados, pero note que se tenso al haberle dicho que teníamos un hijo. Suavemente subí mi mirada hasta encontrarme con su rostro. Sus ojos grises habían vuelto a ser fríos e indescriptibles. Y su mirada recayó en mí. Me perforo en busca de algún indicio de broma pero al darse cuenta de que no lo era, me soltó… Fue un golpe bajo… Pero lo entendía, decirle que tenía un hijo de 6 años, creado por el fruto de nuestro amor, y que nunca había conocido, era un golpe duro. Y más si la mujer que amabas era la que te lo escondía… Realmente lo entendía. Me separe al sentir que ya no me abrazaba, y empecé a caminar. Estaba completamente destrozada, porque él no había dicho ni una palabra. Hizo lo inimaginable para mi, fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta, para que me fuera…Entendía que me odiara y nunca me perdonara…Le había arrebatado a su hijo por un acto de cobardía… por miedo a que si lo sabia, me desechara. Me quede parada, y las lagrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos. Lo mire pero él me bajo la vista y en un murmullo me ordeno que me fuera. Ya no había nada que hacer aquí, recordé, había cumplido mis promesas, la primera, con él, y la segunda con mi hijo…En le había dicho que iría a ver a su padre… a su amante de hace 7 años atrás. Lo mire por última vez, y empecé a ir hacia él, con la intención de marcharme. Nicholas me esperaba en casa…y yo, ya no podía hacer nada ahí. Pero antes de irme, cuando pase alado de él, saque una tarjeta…

-_Si quieres venir a verlo…Seria un gran regalo para él_.-Susurre mientras le dejaba la tarjeta en la mano y me iba…Para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2. Triste Realidad**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Habían pasado dos semanas, y no había tenido noticias de él…Supuse que ya no quería nada de mi…Y me sentí algo cohibida por la realidad. Mi lugar no era Inglaterra, o por lo menos no ahora. Mi hogar estaba en Francia, con mi hijo, mis amigos y mi familia. En Inglaterra ya no tenia familia, ya no tenia a mis amigos, pues estos se habían mudado del país, y ya no tenia al amor de mi vida…Pues me había rechazado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Fui hacia donde estaba Nicholas y le dije…

-_Empaca, cielo_.-Decía mientras lo miraba jugando con sus juguetes.-_Ya es hora de irnos a casa_.-Levantó la cabeza al oír mencionar su hogar.

-_¿Casa, mami?.-_Me pregunto con su linda y tierna voz.

-_Si, cielo, casa_.-Mientras le ayudaba.-_Nos vamos a las 7 de la noche. Prepara todo, ¿De acuerdo?_

-_¡Si! ¡Casa!.-_Exclamaba encantado, siempre la había gustado la casita donde vivíamos. Era pintoresca, chica, y muy linda. Y solo a unos minutos de la casa de mis padres.-_¿Me ayudas?_

-_Si, amor. Te ayudo_.-Dije mientras bajaba a su altura y empezábamos a guardar los juguetes de él.-_Tu sigue con eso, mientras yo guardo tu ropa._

-_Si._-Dijo sonriéndome, hacia mucho que no veía tan linda su sonrisa…Se parecía a su padre, tenia el cabello rubio, aunque un poco mas oscuro como de un color miel, la piel pálida, y sus ojos grises…Pero estos no reflejaban dureza, frialdad, ni maldad. Sus ojitos reflejaban amor, diversión y cariño hacia mí. Como quiero a ese niño.-pensaba.

Seguimos acomodando sus cosas, y luego pasamos a las mías, él me ayudaba tirándome la ropa a la cara, la que estaba en el suelo, era como una pequeña aspiradora. Tenía tanta energía y ganas de hacer las cosas, y tenia algo mió, su fascinación por devorar libros grandes y gordos. Si, eso definitivamente lo saco de mí. El tiempo se nos paso rápido, y de un momento a otro, dieron las 6 de la noche. Agarre una pluma y un papel, y le empecé a escribir un rápido pero corto mensaje a _él_.

_Se que tal vez aun no me perdonas, pero tienes que saber que me marcho para nunca mas volver…_-No eso no pensé mientras lo tachaba…

_Se que tal vez nunca me vayas a perdonar…pero creo que debes de saber, que mi hijo…Nuestro hijo, y yo, nos vamos del país. Regresamos a nuestra casa, en Francia. El tren parte a las 7:30 de la noche, y creo que era necesario avisarte que no tengo planes de que Nicholas y yo volvamos a Inglaterra, pues ya no hay nada que me detenga. Tal vez en 7 años regrese…pues aun es parte de la promesa…Con todo mi amor…Hermione._

Perfecto…Esa era la palabra que describía la nota. Agarre a un ave, y se lo hice mandar. Ya era hora de que nos fuéramos. Fue a mi habitación para poder agarrar la maleta, pero algo llamo mi atención, un brillo en el escritorio, observe que se me había olvidado guardar algo. Mi instinto me decía que no me acercara, pero tenía curiosidad, y fue eso lo que me llevo a ver, que era lo que estaba brillando…Sabia que no debía de haber ido…me acerque a mirar lo que brillaba…Y hay estaba…En una cadena de plata, estaba el dije de corazón que él me había regalado antes de haberme ido…No se porque lo cogí y lo abrí…Volví a leer lo que decía… _'Donde quiera que estés tu, estará mi corazón…Draco M_.'… el dije tenia pequeñas piedras preciosas, era pequeño y muy simbólico para mi…No me había dado cuenta, pero tenia lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro…

-_Mami… ¿Por qué lloras?-_Dijo Nicholas mientras jalaba de mi vestido…yo lo voltee a mirar, y vi que había dos gotitas en sus ojos…Estaba llorando.-_Yo se que soy pequeño…Pero no me gusta que llores…_

-_Tranquilo, cielo. Lloro de felicidad. De que nos iremos a casa_.-Pensaba en decirle mas cosas para que se tranquilizara, pero aunque fuera un crío de 6 años, gozaba de una mentalidad de 10 u 11 años.-_Vamos cielo, es hora de irnos…-_dije mientras le agarraba la manita y con la otra agarrábamos cada uno su maleta.

Ya era hora de que nos fuéramos a Francia. Ya era hora de que olvidara. Había tenido 4 novios a lo largo de los primeros 5 años, pero había descubierto que no funcionaba, que mi corazón no había latido con cualquiera de ellos. Bajamos del hotel, y buscamos rápidamente un taxi que nos pudiera llevar a la estación. Si él me buscaba, que me encontrara ahí…Porque nadie acá en Inglaterra conocía el lugar exacto de mi casa.

Entramos al primer taxi que se había parado, dimos la dirección y dijo que nos llevaría hacia allá. Nicholas se quedo dormido en mis piernas, mientras yo le acariciaba su cabeza. Él era mi vida, mi pequeño Nicholas…Por él agarraba una fuerza sobre natural, por él hacia hasta lo que no, solo para que fuera feliz. Llegamos rápidamente a la estación de trenes. Agarre a Nicholas en mis brazos para cargarlo y no despertarlo.

Un joven que trabajaba ahí me pregunto si quería que me ayudara con las maletas. Yo le di las gracias y conteste que si, pues con mi hijo en mis brazos me ira imposible cargar las maletas. Al colocar el primer pie en la estación lo busque…Una parte de mi me decía que era ilógico que fuera, pero otra parte, me decía que iba a venir. Que no me iba a dejar sola con el niño.

Pero no quería que viniera… Tenía miedo… Lo se, soy una cobarde, ¿Pero que puedo decir? Ah… Nada. Al darme cuenta que no se encontraba, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir…era como la última vez…Cuando por primera vez me había mudado a Francia…

Él no había ido a despedirse…9 días antes, le había entregado mi virginidad…Y había sido el único en mi vida… solo esa vez nos habíamos dejado llevar, para olvidarnos de los demás…y esa noche había quedado embrazada de Nicholas…¿Cómo lo se? Porque él había sido el único en tocarme… Solo una vez estuvimos juntos en esa forma… Y nunca más deje que me volvieran a tocar.

Llegamos al tren y le di propina al joven que me había ayudado. Antes de cruzar el lumbral para pasar al tren, me detuve y mire…Había sentido algo, y no me había equivocado… Ahí, casi escondido, detrás de un muro se encontraba él.

Serio, altivo, y con una mirada tan fría y letal. Con una sonrisa cínica al mirar a mi hijo. Parpadee para ver si no estaba soñando, pero al parecer si lo estaba, fruncí el seño al ver que ya no se encontraba ahí. Entonces entre a uno de los vagones que estaban vacíos, y acosté a mi hijo, mientras tomaba aire.

-_Mami…_-Dijo Nicholas acabándose de despertar y tallándose sus ojitos.-_Estoy aburrido_.

_-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?-_Pregunte sonriéndole tiernamente, era imposible terminar hartando a este niño con historias…

-_¡Si!_-Exclamo completamente excitado con la idea.

-_¿Cuál es la que quieres que te cuente esta vez?_-Pregunte mientras lo acostaba en mis piernas_.-¿La de los piratas? ¿O tal vez la de…_-No pude acabar de hablar porque me interrumpió…

-_No…Quiero que me cuentes la historia triste…La del amor prohibido… y la guerra.-_Dijo mirándome a los ojos, como si entendiera todo lo que esa historia ocultaba y contaba…-_Por favor…_

-_Esta bien…"Ellos sabían que el tiempo era su enemigo, pero la sorpresa era su mejor aliada, o por lo menos así lo creían en ese momento… los vientos del momento eran fuertes, Ron, James y Jane, tenían que derrotar al señor de las tinieblas antes de que él matara a James, y si lograba matarlos, en ese momento Ron y Jane eran parejas, y aunque Ron siempre quería llegar a algo mas que unos simples besos con Jane, ella nunca lo dejaba.-_Dije recordando la discusión que había mantenido con Ron por haberme tocado en una parte intima…-_Pero Jane tenia un secreto, ella estaba completamente enamorada de uno de los enemigos, con el pelo rubio blanquecino, y con los ojos mas duros que ella hubiera visto…del color del hielo. De un gris puro…Como el metal fundido. Pero no podía andar con él, pues era una falta de responsabilidad y carencia de inteligencia. Pero no podía dejar de sentir eso, y aunque estuviera mal, ella lo quería, pues ya no lo consideraba su enemigo, sino un amigo… y aunque estuviera en ese momento con Ron, no dejaba de pensar en él. Ellos sabían que Jane estaba en otro mundo el primer día que acamparon. Pero siguieron como si nada, era mejor que estuviera bien para la batalla, pues no querían que nada malo le pasara. Pasaron los días, que eran muy largos para ellos. Hasta que se acerco el día de la batalla. Jane y Ron estaban muy distanciados, y James tenia mucho miedo del futuro que le aguardara. Tenia una persona especial a la cual no podía amar, por miedo a que utilizaran eso en su contra.-_Ah…suspire, pero lo que Harry nunca supo cuando estuvo la misión fue que Ginny lo había engañado.-_James era el hombre mas tierno y perfecto que existía…_

-_Disculpen…_-Voltee a ver quien me había interrumpido, y era solo una niña como de 4 años. De facciones muy exquisitas, de cabello color rojo oscuro, y ojos azul oscuro…como una tormenta, pero estaban tristes, y emanaban lagrimas que querían salir. Me di cuenta que se había quedado estática al mirarme…¿Qué? Pensé alarmada ¿Tenia chocolate en mi cada? Me quede pensando en eso, pues había acabado de comer mi barra de chocolate.

-_¿Qué pasa, querida?_-Pregunté mirando a la niña aun triste

-_Me perdí…Y no encuentro a mi papá…_-Murmuro la pequeña hablando en perfectamente. Me pregunte que edad tendría realmente para hablar como lo hacia…como de unos 9 años.

-_¿Quieres que te ayudemos a buscarlo? ¿O prefieres quedarte un rato aquí, y esperar a que tu papá te encuentre?_-Pregunte mirándola, decidiera lo que decidiera, iba a ir a avisarle a alguien que trabajase en el vagón que había encontrado a una niña perdida.

-_¿Me puedo quedar aquí?_-Pregunto sin mirarme, y empezando a mirar al piso.

-_Si, pequeña_.-Dije mirando a Nicholas, que se había quedado muy callado desde que ella había entrado.-_¿Qué pasa Nick?_

_-Nada, Mami._-Me contesto tranquilamente… Mmm… ¿Qué estará pensando ese niño? Bah, no importa por ahora.

-_¿Y como te llamas, pequeña?_-Pregunte, algo en ella se me hacía familiar…¿Pero qué?

-_Elena Wea…_-No pudo terminar la niña pues un señor alto y pelirrojo entro en el compartimiento, no le podía apreciar bien la cara, pero también se me hacía familiar…

-_Elena, ¡Aquí estas! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti._-Dijo el señor sin mirarnos a mi o a mi hijo_.-¿Por qué te fuiste? Te dije que esperaras con el tío Harry y los mellizos._-Por fin levanto la cabeza para agradecernos y le pude apreciar la cara…Ojos azules, cara blanca y pecosa…¡No! Era…

-_Ronald Weasley…_-Murmure impresionada…Y él había murmurado algo de Harry. Al mencionar su nombre me vio intentando reconocerme, y me dio un ataque de risa.-_Si no me reconoces Ronald, te va a ir muy mal._

-_¿Hermione?-_Dijo inseguro mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí con una sonrisa tan grande en mi cara y los ojos llenos de una alegría_…-¡No puede ser! ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que íbamos a ir a verte, como una sorpresa._-Al parecer se acababa de dar cuenta, que como antes, había hablado de mas. Y murmurando dijo-_¡Rayos!_

-_Ron, te presento a Nicholas, mi hijo_.-Dije sonriendo mientras Nick miraba a Ron.-_Nick, te presento a Ronald Weasley. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, él y yo…_

-_¡Ron! ¿Encontraste a Elena?-_Pregunto un joven muy guapo entrando por el compartimiento… ¿Por qué siempre me interrumpían? Pensé mientras miraba al recién llegado con mi mirada de "sino te mueres en este instante, yo misma te matare" pero la cambie tan rápido la puse, pues era nada mas y nada menos, que Harry James Potter. Y este murmuro aliviado al ver a Elena.-¡_Oh gracias a dios que estas bien, y aquí! Tu madre ya me había amenazado con cortármelos…_

-_¿Y los necesitas mucho?-_Pregunte para ver la cara que ponía al ver que intervenía.

-_¡Pues claro que los necesito mucho, señorita! Pero no entiendo porque…_-Se quedo frío al mirarme, ¡Ha! Nadie se mete con migo.-_No me la creo…_-Murmuro aun mirándome como si fuera un extraño animal…

-_Oye, me desgasto si me sigues viendo… amigo_.-Dije sonriendo, Ah, me gusta causar esa expresión.

-_Si, hermano. Es ella._-Murmuro Ron mientras le posaba su brazo en el hombro de Harry…-_Le ha sentado muy bien Francia_.

Lo siguiente que supo en ese momento es que tenia a Harry abrazándome con tanta fuerza que me era imposible respirar. Pero me gusto ese abrazo, era calido, lleno de sentimientos, lleno de emoción…La emoción que necesitaba hacia tiempo, pues ya no había tenido desde que Draco me dijo que me fuera… Era hermoso volverlos a ver, tal vez la guerra nos hubiera distanciado, pero siempre conseguíamos seguir en contacto. Mire a Harry a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que seguían cubiertos por sus lentes, luego mire a Ron, aun con su cara de infante a sus 24 años de edad.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_-Me preguntó Harry sin borrar una enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-_Regreso a Francia._-Conteste como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-_Me refiero a que haces en Inglaterra.-_Explicó él mirándome con demasiada curiosidad.

Después de pensarlo algunos segundos y de forzar una sonrisa en mi rostro conteste:

-_Vine a visitar a unos amigos_.-Dije para no decirles de mi encuentro con Draco, ellos creían que ya lo había olvidado…No sabían de mi promesa hacia él.

-_Oh, esta bien_.-Dijo Harry como si no pasara nada.-_Hacia mucho tiempo que no pisabas Londres, como para que fuera solo una visita social._-Me chocaba que siempre dijera algo así, como si supiera o sospechara algo, y lo peor era que lo hacia con una sonrisa en su cara.

-_Ah, bueno, ya sabes.-_Dije riendo con nerviosismo, mejor cambiábamos de tema, a uno donde yo pudiera controlar la situación.-_Harry, él es Nicholas, Nick, él es Harry_.-Las presentaciones entre mis amigos y mi hijo siempre habían sido mi salvación, mientras no preguntaran por el padre.

_-¡Guau, Herms! ¡Tienes un hijo_!-Dijo Harry realmente sorprendido.-¿_Cuándo te casaste? Y ¿Por qué no nos invitaste? Se que vivimos lejos pero no es para que nos hagas a un lado el día de tu boda o el nacimiento de tu hijo._-Comentó un poco molesto…¡Lo odio! Bueno solo a veces, pero luego se quedo pensativo mirando a mi hijo.

-_Ah…_-No supe que decir, pero si que pensar y fue, "golpe bajo, Harry" tal vez, convendría decirles la verdad, pues era obvio de quien era mi hijo, pues esos ojos grises solo eran herencia Black. Me voltee hacia Ron y le comente.-_Ron, sabes de algún lugar donde puedan llevar a los niños, y que estén seguros. Tenemos que hablar…_

-_Si…_-Me contesto serio.-Vengan _niños, vamos con Gabrielle_.-La esposa perfecta de Ron. Aunque fuera menor que él por 7 años.-_Ella los cuidara, así podremos hablar_.-Diciendo eso se marcho con mi hijo y su hija.

Suspire, esperaba a que Harry me preguntara algo, pero estaba callado, no pretendía mirarlo, así que mejor me dedique a observar el paisaje que se mostraba desde la ventana. Se mostraba muy callado. Pasaron 2 minutos y medio para que mencionara algo que me dejo helada.

_-Creía que ya habías olvidado al hurón, Herms_.-Comentó mirándome, aunque yo intentaba esquivarla.-_Pero al parecer me equivoque… Es idéntico al hurón, menos por el pelo, que es un poco mas oscuro… Pero se que él es mas tu hijo que del hurón._

-_Harry…Yo…_-No podía hablar, solo podía escuchar. Y preferí quedarme callada.

-_Fuiste por eso a Inglaterra_.-No era pregunta, era afirmación.-_Creía que eras mas inteligente Hermione. Que ya no eras masoquista. Por que eso eres, una masoquista sin remedio._

-_Pero…No soy una masoquista_.-Dije, aunque sabia que realmente lo era, pero no lo había hecho con esa intención. Pero, no era que me gustara sufrir, pero si solo eso pagaba por verlo de nuevo, ¿Qué era el sufrimiento?

-_Te_ _lastimas al verlo, te duele seguirlo… Y aun así, ¿Dices que no eres masoquista?_-Era una dura realidad la que Harry me mostraba, quería que viera que estaba en un error. Pero yo pensaba decirle que tener a Nicholas, no había sido un error, sino mi mayor logro, y por el cual siempre estaría orgullosa.

-_Esperemos a Ron, Harry. Tengo que contarles todo_.-Apenas me salio la voz para murmurar esas únicas palabras.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Es el final del capitulo, ya tengo completo el proximo y ultimo cap. espero que lo disfruten y gracias a quienes me dejaron RRs pero al parecer no pego mucho la historia. Espero que la gente que leyo el capitulo pasado disfrute tambien este, tanto o más. sin mas que desir me despido. Adiós y besos

Y pasence si pueden por mi otro ficc llamado Un toque de Magia. Parejas Draco/Hermione, como siempre pero es de humor ligero.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tercer y último Capitulo, disfrutenlo :) ._**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

**Cáp. 3. Una Increíble Realidad**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Pasaron 4 eternos y lentos minutos, en el cual, el aire estaba cargado de demasiada tensión para mi gusto. En los cuales, yo evitaba mirar a Harry, que me miraba como con un poco de repulsión. Tal vez Ron no fuera tan suave como Harry al tomarse la noticia. Había mucho que no les había contado. Pasó otro minuto y yo me estaba volviendo loca, se suponía que el tema de mi hijo era mi fuerte, siempre me preguntaban lo mismo: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo lo tuviste? ¿Qué edad tiene?; los mismos comentarios, tiene el pelo de tu color, tiene tu nariz chatita, tiene la forma de tus ojos; y por ultimo los mismos halagos, es tan lindo, será un joven muy guapo, es muy fuerte, entre otras cosas que me decían. En ese momento, llego Ron, se disculpo por la demora de mas de 10 minutos, y se sentó enfrente de mi, alado de Harry. Y me miro, espero a que yo dijera algo, y tuve que armarme de valor para hablar.

-_Hacía como 7 años, yo, como ustedes saben, tuve un romance con Draco Malfoy, alias el Hurón Teñido_.-Empecé pronunciando esas palabras, tal vez si seguía un poco más me lograra calmar_.-Como saben, él y yo, no podíamos amarnos, pero el ultima semana que lo vi, me entregue por completo a él, solo de esa unión, yo quede embarazada, lo vi a la siguiente semana y no le conté la verdad, tenía miedo de que me rechazara y me dijera que era una cualquiera, cuando yo solo me había entregado a él.-_Levante la vista para ver las expresiones de mis amigos, Ron estaba hecho una furia, rojo como un tomate…Y Harry, solo tenia la mirada sombría y estaba serio, esperaba a que yo continuara, y así lo hice.-_Yo no sabia que nos íbamos a separar tan rápido, yo pensaba decírselo la siguiente vez que nos viéramos, un día antes de irme a la academia en Francia, pero el día en el que nos habíamos quedado de ver, no había aparecido, preocupada como era, lo espere por 40 largos minutos. Hubo un momento en el que decidí que era momento de irme, pero cuando estaba apunto de suceder eso, recibí una carta que él me había mandado, en la cual me escribía dolorosamente que ya no me amaba, y no me quería ver nunca más en su vida, que yo había sido un error en su camino y ese tipo de cosas…-_Se me cortaron las palabras, recordaba muy bien esa carta. Empecé a llorar, las lágrimas recorrían furiosamente su camino hasta caer de mi cara.-_Pero antes de esa carta… habíamos prometido vernos cada 7 años, si nuestras vidas no estaban entrelazadas. Yo llore cada día, y cada noche, desde que había llegado al internado, hasta los últimos 3 meses de embarazo, donde conocí a Laurens, una joven castaña y de ojos verdes, que me enfrento y me hizo ver la realidad, también salvo a Nicholas, pues en un momento tuve un accidente y casi lo pierdo. Yo le debo mucho a ella, pues por ella había revivido, por ella tenia a mi bebe, y había logrado criar a Nicholas mientras estaba en la academia, y en si acabe con altos honores y muchas propuestas de trabajo. Y eso es todo…_-Acabe…¡Lo había hecho! ¡Le había contado a alguien la realidad! Sentí que la opresión que tenia en el pecho había desaparecido, y solo quedaba un vacío, esa era la triste realidad.

-_Guau_.-Fue lo único que me dijo Ron. Pero Harry se seguía manteniendo sus comentarios para él solo.

Nos quedamos en silencio cada uno pensando en lo suyo, yo en mi reacción, mi historia, mis amigos, mi familia, mi hijo, mi vida. Y ellos, solo en lo que les acababa de contar. Era sorprendente como una increíble realidad les atontaba el cerebro, ellos creían que yo había cambiado. Pero no, no había cambiado.

-_Chicos, quiero que sepan, que no me arrepiento de nada_.-Mencione mientras me limpiaba el residuo de las lagrimas que habían pasado por mi cara.-_Lo mejor que e hecho en mi vida, fue traer al mundo a Nicholas. Sin él mi vida estaría incompleta, lo amo. Es mi vida, mi razón de existir, de no ser una muerta viviente_.-Decía mientras mi cara reflejaba determinación y ya no la fragilidad de antes.-_Harry, Ron, no quiero que tengan compasión de mi. Tampoco quiero que me odien. Porque yo les quiero, y no quiero que cuando me recuerden digan, "hecho a perder su vida por haberse metido con un hombre, y es hombre no podía ser uno cualquiera, no, tenia que ser El Hurón Malfoy"._

-_Tal vez, si me haya tomado por sorpresa y un poco de enojo tu decisión y tu mmm… Realidad.-_Murmuro Harry sin mirarme a los ojos.-_Pero, Mione, ante todo, eres nuestra amiga, nuestra compañera y muchas veces, nuestra salvación. Nunca te podríamos odiar. Eres alguien a quien queremos, a quien amamos y apreciamos. Si tienes un hijo o un millón de hijos, no importa, siempre te apoyaremos, y estaremos a tu lado_.-Lo amaba, aunque también lo odiara en algunas ocasiones. Lo que había dicho él, me logro llegar al corazón.

-_Yo estoy enojado, impresionado, alegre y triste._-Dijo Ron por primera vez saliendo de su estado de trance.-_Pero Harry tiene razón, Hermy. No importa que hagas, que pase, o que intentes. Nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, yo te quiero por quien eres. Me enoja porque él te toco, te quito tu virginidad, cuando yo no pude ni tocarte_…-Murmuro mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje al darme cuenta que tenia razón, había sido injusta.-_Estoy impresionado, pues maduraste a tu manera, y no me imaginaba que pasaría eso. Y estoy alegre, Hermione, de que tienes una familia, de que estés feliz y no te arrepientas de nada, pues ese seria un grave error. Pero estoy triste de que Malfoy no sepa que tiene un hermoso hijo._

-_Ron… Fui a Inglaterra para decirle que tenía un hijo…Pero al parecer no le importo. Pues nunca lo fue a visitar_.-Dijo por primera vez mirando a mis amigos a los ojos. Estaba tan tranquila… Ya no tenía el peso de todas las mentiras y engaños que había logrado sostener durante 7 largos años.

Fue en ese momento que Harry se paso a mi lado y poso su brazo en mi hombro. Yo no se en que momento empecé a llorar, pero se que él me ofreció su hombro. También se que su hermosa camisa quedo toda arrugada por ser mi paño de personal. Poco a poco me quede dormida como cuando era pequeña. Dormida en las piernas de mis amigos.

No se a que hora desperté. Puede que haya sido 20 minutos después o 4 horas. No lo se. Pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con los hermosos ojos grises de Nicholas. Estaba mirándome intrigado y yo me levanté de las piernas de Harry, me di cuenta que este también se había quedado dormido. Pero Ron no se encontraba, solo estaba Nicholas y Harry en el cuarto del vagón. Agarre a Nicholas en mis brazos y me abrazó, como si no hubiera un mañana por delante, y como si el pasado se hubiera borrado y ya no le importara. Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero no creí que me fuera a contestar, en vez de eso lo abrace con las mismas o más ganas con las que él lo había hecho.

-_Te quiero, mami_.-Fue lo primero que pronuncio cuando nos separamos, lo volví abrazar, no quería que creciera, no quería que algún día se fuera lejos de mi. No quería perderlo.

-_Te quiero, amor_.-Le susurre al oído mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello miel.-_Y siempre lo are, pase lo que pase, viva lo que viva, siempre estarás en mi corazón. Siempre serás mi adorado hijo, Nicholas Alexander._-Pronuncie su nombre completo, pero no supe por qué.

-_Tu también, mami._-Pronunciaba las palabras con tanta seguridad que era impresionante.-_¿Él es James, mamá?_

Me quede callada ante la pregunta de Nick. Siempre le había dicho la verdad, pero no quería contestarle la pregunta, pues supondría que yo sería Jane, y todo lo que nunca quise se haría realidad. Yo tenía 4 bodegas llenas de oro en Francia. De los libros que escribí sobre la guerra, por mis 2 trabajos anteriores y otras cosas mas. Pero no parecía que tuviéramos tanto dinero, pues vivíamos cómodamente y sin mucho lujo. Pero…

_-¡Mami! ¿Estas ahí?-_Preguntaba Nicholas mientras me picaba la cabeza como para ver si funcionaba mi cerebro.

-_¿Eh?_-Pregunté atontada, pues como siempre me interrumpen dirán que me ya estoy acostumbrada, pero la realidad es que no.-_¿Cuándo llegaste?_

-_El tío Ron me trajo_.-Dijo como si nada, espera, ¿Desde cuando era el tío Ron?

-_¿Tío Ron?-_Dije asombrada

-_Si, dijo que le dijera así, como también que le dijera tío Harry al señor con lentes, y decidí hacerles caso, da miedo el pelirrojo, así que creí mejor no meterme con él, y hacerle caso en lo que me dijera que no te desobedeciera_.-Dijo mi hijo sabiamente. Y le sonreí.

Senté a Nicholas alado de mí, y acosté a Harry en mis piernas para que durmiera mejor. El resto del viaje se hizo en silencio, con Harry aun dormido en mis piernas, y mi hijo dormido recargado en mi hombro. En algunos momentos llegaba Ron y platicaba con migo, me contaba sobre su hija Anna Elena, sobre los gemelos, si, habia tenido 2 niños pelirrojos y de ojos violetas llamados Rudolf y Randon, y sobre su esposa también. Como se habían conocido, como habían empezado a salir, cuando él le propuso matrimonio y cosas así. Pero yo no estaba muy conciente, pues era triste para mí recordar la cara con la que él me había sacado de su casa, de su corazón y de su vida. Ron seguía hablando, y yo asentía de vez en cuando para que creyera que le seguía.

Pero seguía pensando en él:en su fría pero caliente mirada retándome a una batalla de miradas; en sus duras pero tiernas manos sobre mi, acariciándome; en sus finos pero deliciosos labios y en su sonrisa, no la sádica, sino la que siempre guarda para mi. No podía parar de pensar en eso, sufría pensando en él, no piensen en mi como una masoquista, pero la realidad es que tenía miedo de olvidarlo. Él había logrado entrar en mi vida cuando yo creía que jamás iba a volver a amar, cuando pensaba que no volvería a confiar en los hombres, él me había salvado, había entrado a mi vida. No pidió permiso, sino, solo entro de golpe.

En ese momento me di cuenta que el tren había parado. Había llegado a Francia, y él nunca se había ido a despedir. Tal vez, lo mejor fuera eso mismo, que no haya asistido. Pero, quería que conociera a Nicholas, aunque fuera una sola vez. Agarre a Nicholas y lo cargue, no quería que despertara, y desperté a Harry para que yo pudiera pararme. Ron se fue con su esposa, y en ese momento el bello durmiente de Harry despertó, bostezando miro que ya habíamos llegado, se fue a buscar a Ron, pues con él estaban sus cosas. Cuando salimos del tren vi a mi madre esperándome, con un ramo de tulipanes. Tulipanes de color morado, mis favoritos. Alce la mano con cuidado de no tirar a mi hijo aun dormido, y le hice señales mientras le ofrecía una calida sonrisa.

-_Hermione_.-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Voltee a ver quien era y mire sus ojos verdes a trabes de sus lentes.

_-¿Qué pasa, Harry?_-Pregunte sonriendo.

-_Ron y yo, iremos a tu casa en 5 días. Primero iremos de turistas y desesperaremos a todo francés que encontremos_.-Dijo Harry sonriéndome, y causando que riera. Ya me los imaginaba.-_Al parecer nos quedaremos en casa de la familia de Gabrielle_.

-_Esta bien, Harry_.-Dije sonriendo.-_Mucho gusto en verlos. Pero ya me tengo que ir, mi madre ya llego_.-Y con un beso en su mejilla me despedí. Y me fui directo con mi mamá.

-_Adiós, Hermione.-_Se despidió mientras se marchaba junto a Ron.

Al llegar a mi casa fui acostar a Nicholas a su cama. Para que estuviera cómodo. Me quede sentada al bode de ella mirando a mi hijo, pensando en lo lindo que se veía dormir, como un ángel. Eso era, mi hijo era un angelito.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Habían pasado 3 días desde nuestra llegada a Francia, por alguna extraña razón Nicholas desde ese día salía a las 5:30 de la tarde con su mascota. Nunca me dice el por qué, solo me avisa que se va, y como buena madre me despedía y le daba el sermón de siempre. Estaba lavando los trastes sucios cuando dieron las 6:28 y Nick aun no había llegado, me extraño eso, pues siempre llegaba a las 5:50 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Me empecé a preocupar, y mas porque hoy era luna llena, y esta se empezaba a mostrar. Y salí a ver si no veía a mi hijo en la calle, vivíamos en una villa tan tranquila y relajada que era raro que pasara algo, pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Desde el momento en el que Nicholas no había regresado a la hora normal. Entre de nuevo a la casa para agarrar las llaves del coche y ponerme algo en los pies, pues estaba descalza.

Cuando estaba agarrando los primeros calzados que vi (unas pantuflas rosas y felpudas), escuche lo mas escalofriante y macabro, fue un grito…Y para ser mas específicos, el grito de Nicholas, de mi hijo. Sin ponerme el calzado salí corriendo como el diablo, y lo que vi me dejo estupefacta.

Era mi hijo corriendo hacía mi, llorando y gritando de miedo. Me quede quieta de la impresión por un segundo, pero cuando vi al hombre lobo persiguiéndole, lo primero que hice fue correr hasta él, agarrarlo y llevarlo a la protección segura de nuestra casa, no mire atrás, pero lo sentía, cerré la puerta con seguro y corrí hacía mi habitación, también cerré con seguro esa puerta y metí a Nicholas en el armario le di su varita, (una que le iba a regalar en su séptimo cumple años) y también le mostré un trasportador.

-_Todo estará bien, hijo_.-Murmure para que se tranquilizara_.-Pero deja de llorar. Si oyes que algo se rompe no salgas por nada en el mundo, transpórtate. Pase, lo que pase._-Le ordene mientras le besaba la cabeza, y me di cuenta que intento tranquilizarse, y me salí del armario.

Cerré también esa puerta, y saque de mi buró mi barita propia, nunca me deshacía de ella.

Escuche como se rompía la puerta principal y también como algo estaba golpeando la puerta de mí recamara para entrar, me puse en posición de ataque, y espere a que rompiera la puerta. Pero algo debió de haber pasado, pues los golpes dejaron de sonar. No me acerque, sino que mantuve mi posición en todo momento. Pasaron 5 interminables minutos, en los cuales yo me empecé a relajar, me quede pensando en que casi había perdido a mi hijo, que me hubiera quedado sola en la vida. Empezaron a salirme las lágrimas de la preocupación y el alivio de que Nicholas estaba a salvo, sano y dentro de un lugar seguro.

Pero lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que sentí algo golpeándome la espalda y tirándome al suelo, sentí sus garras en mi cuello y un líquido caliente recorriendo mi brazo, y mi pierna. Mi sangre.

El hombre lobo había entrado a la habitación por la ventana que yacía detrás de mí. Voltee mi cara para mirar la monstruosidad que me había atacado. Sus ojos rojos deseaban sangre y carne, y todo proveniente de mí. Poco a poco todo se me empezó a poner oscuro y lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber visto un par de zapatos negros que habían abierto la puerta y empezaba a pelear con el animal, sentí que el peso de este se había desvanecido, ya no estaba arriba de mí, y después, perdí el conocimiento.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Lo primero que supe al despertar fue que la habitación era blanca, y estaba llena de jeringas y tubos por todo el cuerpo. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me puse a pensar.

¿Dónde estaba? Pues por lo que pude deducir era que me encontraba en el hospital. No se en cual, solo se que era eso, pues me llego el aroma de medicinas y ese aroma tan típico de hospitales. No recordaba nada, solo recordaba que busque a Nicholas, pues no había llegado, me empezó a doler la cabeza e inconcientemente levante un brazo para tocármela, y me di cuenta que tenia las dos cosas vendadas.

Como un de Deja Vú (_**N/A: no se si se escriba así**_) una fila entera de imágenes me vinieron a la mente. La primera Nicholas corriendo hacia mi llorando, la segunda de un hombre lobo detrás de él, la tercera de Nicholas en el armario, la cuarta de mi en posición de ataque, la quinta de mi tirada en el suelo, la sexta de unos ojos rojos llenos de locura y hambre, y la séptima de unos zapatos totalmente limpios.

¡Lo recordé todo! ¡Nicholas! Grite mentalmente mientras intentaba pararme, y abría los ojos.

-¡_Nicholas_!-Grite al borde de la locura infinita_.-¿Dónde esta Nicholas? ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?_-seguía gritando desesperada y con las lagrimas en mis ojos, fue tal la desesperación que logro que me parara y buscara a mi hijo en la habitación.

Mi mirada recorrió toda la habitación en busca de él. Hasta que lo vi, alado de una niña que no conocía, y estaban tapados con unas mantas. Me acerque a Nicholas para saber que no era una jugarreta de mi mente. Cuando logre tocar su cabello miel, él se despertó, me miro lleno de preocupación, luego mire como se empañaban sus ojos-y sentí que los míos no se quedaban atrás-y me abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, pero yo no me quede atrás, al abrazarlo comencé a sollozar ruidosamente por primera vez en mi vida, pues siempre lloraba silenciosamente. Di gracias a Dios, a Merlín, y a Morgana por haber cuidado a mi hijo. Me dolía el cuerpo; la pierna, el brazo y mi cabeza.

Luego escuche que la puerta se abría, y voltee a ver quien era, pegando más a mi hijo hacía mí, por precaución quizás, o tal vez, porque aun tenía miedo. Era _él_… me miro a mi ojos y yo a los suyos, estaba preocupado, y parecía no haber dormido en días, pues mostraba unas grandes ojeras, se acercó hacía mi, y cayo de rodillas a mi altura, y me abrazo con todo y mi hijo.

-_Draco…-_Murmure mientras soltaba con una mano a mi hijo, sin dejar de abrazarlo y con la mano suelta lo abrace a él_.-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso ese día?¿Qué haces aquí?_

Me miro, y me dio un corto, suave y tierno beso en mis labios. Y luego me apoyo en su pecho abrazando también a Nicholas que yacía llorando en medio de los dos.

-_Desde que te habías ido, yo no lograba dejar de pensar en ti. Y vine a buscarte a Francia con Mia a mi lado todo el tiempo, luego, preguntando por ti, lo conocí a él_.-Dijo mientras miraba a Nicholas.-_Y me dijo que era su madre, entonces me quede perplejo y pensé que él debía de ser mi hijo, y ese momento, y me di cuenta que era idéntico a mi a su edad, solo que con el pelo castaño. Los 3 siguientes días, él venia a verme, pues ya sabia que yo era su padre, conoció a mi hija Mia y se hicieron amigos enseguida. Y el último día, el día en el que casi te pierdo y lo pierdo a él, era el día en el cual, yo iba a parecer en tu casa y decirte que te amaba, y que esperaba que me perdonaras mi comportamiento, y decirte que no importaba que me hayas ocultado a Nicholas, pues al final, acabaste diciéndomelo.-_Dijo esta vez mirándome a mi.-_Nicholas se fue contigo, pero no se como el hombre lobo lo empezó a perseguir, y luego recuerdo que yo lo vi corriendo, y te vi a ti salvándolo, mas tarde observe como el hombre lobo entraba a tu casa y luego salía. Yo en esos momentos me encontraba a 250 metros de tu casa. Pero eso no hizo que corriera menos, hasta que entre a tu casa y logre hacer estallar la puerta justo a tiempo, pues vi que estabas apunto de inconciencia y el animal arriba de ti…Lo de más, es historia_.-Dijo terminándola y sin dejar de mirarme. Luego se dulcificó su mirada hasta el infinito, si era posible y me dijo las palabras que yo tanto ansiaba escuchar.-_Pero, Mione, te amo, y siempre lo are, pase lo que pase._

-_Yo también te amo, Draco._-Dije mientras lo besaba y soltaba a Nicholas.-_Gracias por salvarnos_.-Luego mire a mi hijo, y a la pequeña de Draco, Mia.-_Gracias por todo, mi amor._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Dos meses después de ese incidente, Draco y yo nos casamos, juntando así a nuestra pequeña familia, Mia me acepto rápidamente. La boda se celebro en Francia, con toda la gente que conocíamos y amábamos, Harry y Ron asistieron, aunque uno contento y otro un poco mas mmm… digamos rancio a la increíble realidad de ese momento. Nunca le pregunte a Draco por la nota que me había escrito hacia ya 10 años. Si, llevábamos 3 años juntos, y todo a sido miel sobre hojuelas. Pero siempre me preguntaba, por qué la había escrito, pero sospechaba que él no sabia de ella. Pero ahora, no me preocupare por eso, sino por el niño que viene en camino, si, Draco y yo, tendremos otro hijo o hija, aunque él, aun no lo sepa.

_**FIN**_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

_**Bueno aquí esta la ultima parte de siete años despues. Ando pensando en si escribo un tipo de continuacion, pero en vez de que narre Hermione, que sea Draco el que cuente la historia, desde su punto de vista.**_

_**se que en muchos casos los dialogos o los parrafos son muy cargados, pero creo que si es interesante. :) gracias a la gente que me estubo apoyando y leyendo, o que tal vez solo me agrego a sus historias favoritas o al story alert **_

_**Me pone muy feliz. Y espero que les guste este capitulo, pues esta vez intento poner algo mas que drama, por ejemplo humor, ternura, tristesa, o yo que se, hahaha solo se que ya acabe mi primera historia :) **_

_**Si desean que haga una continuacion pero con Draco como protagonista y contador de su historia haganme saber :)**_

_**cuidence y besos.**_

_**atte: Marie Morales **_

_**(Si quieren tambien me pueden llamar Marie Malfoy :P )**_


End file.
